


Find Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Bobbi: flirty, confident, and comforting4 random words: legs, computers, guitar, and stars





	Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Bobbi was flirty and confident when she went on missions where the objective was to seduce someone to get them alone to retrieve intel or to take them down for immediate transport for interrogation purposes. And with her legs in those form-fitting dresses, who wouldn’t want to follow her? After all, you were the same way with her. Right after training or a mission (whether it went good or horribly wrong), she’d straddle you with those legs, and easily every time. 

Bobbi was comforting when you got homesick too much or when you needed cuddles and pillow forts. She’d take out her guitar and sing to you or just strum a lullaby with the same hands you knew were capable of snapping a man’s neck. If you happened to have a headache, she’d still make a pillow fort but it would be dark with the exception of the self-rotating constellation night projection lamp that showed you the stars you once wished on long ago. 

Bobbi knew you so well, and her love for you clearly showed that. Just like you knew Bobbi so well that if she ever had a bad day, you knew to type in the code in all of the computers, you were responsible for, to go on defense protocols until you could resume work. 

_________________________________

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Bobbi?”

“This mission I have to go on. If there’s more Hydra agents than we expect there to be, just take the entire area down. Because I don’t want to be like Bucky or anyone else who’s spent time in captivity with Hydra. I can’t last if I can’t remember you.”

“You can last, Bobbi. You can. You’re strong. You are.”

“Y/N. Please?”

“I don’t want to make such a promise. I can’t.”

__________________________________

“There’s too many of them.”

“What are you talking about, Coulson?”

“Y/N. We barely got May and Daisy out. We can’t risk it.”

“No. Get Bobbi. Right now.”

“Y/N. I’m sorry. This is for your own good.”

__________________________________

When you woke up hours later, you were in your room. You couldn’t find Bobbi. The mission should have been finished by now. You get up and quickly panic when Coulson’s words ring in your head.

“Bobbi! Bobbi!”

You scream checking everywhere for her. You see everyone is all gathered in the lab, and only May and Daisy have the decency to look up at you.

“Where is she?”

No one moved. And you felt such heaviness in your heart.

“Do you have any idea where she might be?”

“Y/N, we struck the compound with several missiles. She might not have survived.”

“You think, Jemma? No. I know Bobbi. She would’ve done everything in her power to leave.”

You left everyone and went back to your room and started searching for Bobbi. You weren’t going to give up until she was back here with you.

_______________________________

It had been five weeks since Bobbi was taken from you, and the team was getting worried about you. May and Daisy, however, silently helped you out. You were determined to bring back Bobbi home even if - even if it was just her body. You shake those thoughts from your mind. Bobbi was alive. You just had to keep telling yourself that. 

______________________________

May and Daisy were the only ones who stayed with you when everyone else went on a mission. Which is why you weren’t surprised to see them handing a bag to you.

“What’s this for?”

“We found her. We found Bobbi. You had the answer all along. You just fell asleep last night, and we knew you needed rest.”

“We’re going. Now.”

“Yeah we are, Y/N. Let’s get your girlfriend back.”

______________________________

Bobbi had been taken by Hydra underground for seven weeks now. She was starting to forget about you. She started to forget because of the constant electric shocks that would course throughout her body. She was about to receive another shock when the door swung open, and all she could hear were gunshots. 

The last thing she saw before blacking out was you, and whispering, “I’ll always find you.”

______________________________

Bobbi woke up and was on high alert when she saw she was back in her room. She calmed herself, so she wouldn’t cry. How dare Hydra do this to her? How dare they make her think she was back with the team?

“Bobbi, you’re awake.”

As soon as you said those words, Bobbi began to cry. Why couldn’t Hydra just kill her now? Why did they have to use your voice to make her think she was safe?

“You’re not, Y/N.”

“Yes, I am, Bobbi. May, Daisy, and I found you. You’re safe. And if you want, you can ask me anything. Anything to prove to you that this isn’t a dream or a distorted reality or the cruel handiwork of Hydra.”

“When did we first make love?”

“After our first date because you were going on that week long mission in Peru and didn’t know if you would come back. And I said to you, ‘Well, it’s not like you’re going to get me pregnant.’ And you made sure to leave marks on my legs and neck.”

“Hydra could’ve just looked at my memories.”

“They could have. What would it take for you to believe that you’re here?”

“Just hold me, Y/N. Hold me like you have always done.”

“But you’re the big spoon. You never let me hold you.”

Bobbi starts to breathe a little easier. What you said was true. 

“I trust you, Y/N. But I don’t trust Hydra.”

“Take all the time you need, Bobbi. I’ll tell the team to give you some space. I’ll check in on you.”

“No. Y/N, I need you to stay here with me. Even if you’re not my Y/N. I just need you to stay.”

__________________________

It took a few months before Bobbi believed that she was no longer held by Hydra. When asked why she started to believe, she only looked at you and said, “Because Y/N found me.”


End file.
